


[Podfic] Don't Get Me Wrong

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fade to Black, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mikey needs a date for a work event. Gerard steps in.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Don't Get Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Get Me Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481758) by [alpheratz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz). 



  
**Title:** Don't Get Me Wrong  
 **Author:**[](http://alpheratz.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **alpheratz**](http://alpheratz.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Reader:**[](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/) **xojemmaxo**  
 **Fandom:** Bandom  
 **Pairing:** Gerard/Mikey  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Warnings:** Incest  
 **Time:** American Accent Version: 11:21 minutes  
Australian (Normal) Accent Version: 10:33 minutes  
 **Author's Summary:** _Mikey needs a date for a work event. Gerard steps in._  


  
**Download:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?7kelt3vod56mvg5)

**Text:** [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481758)  


 


End file.
